


Second Best

by abrae



Series: First Draft [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrae/pseuds/abrae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John attempts to answer Sherlock's letter. A short, experimental video sequel to The Very Best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Best

**Author's Note:**

> (For larger screen, click on YouTube in the right-hand corner and watch there in Theatrical Mode)


End file.
